


Don't go Where I Can't Follow.

by GraceMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMoriarty/pseuds/GraceMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if all the good memories you have just suddenly vanished. Or weren’t real. What would happen? What would be reality and what would be fake. What if you lived your life with the love of your life and with a blink of an eye it all disappeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go Where I Can't Follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to give a big thank for _john._.Watson_ on Instagram for helping me with the plot idea.  
> A lot of tears later, here is the final project.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Imagine if all the good memories you have just suddenly vanished. Or weren’t real. What would happen? What would be reality and what would be fake. What if you lived your life with the love of your life and with a blink of an eye it all disappeared? 

“Ha! I put all the packets of sugar in your coffee!”  
“I am sick, because you put too much sugar.”  
“Yes, I would like to make a doctor’s appointment for Jim Watson,”  
“What the hell?! That’s not my name, John!”  
“Oh shush” 

In a blink of an eye your whole story could be gone. 

“Come on My Angel, let’s go to the aquarium.”  
“Okay, John.”  
“I hope you get eaten by a shark.”  
“That shark would honored to eat me. I taste very good.”  
“Oh shut up, Jim”  
“Make me.” 

Imagine everything disappearing. 

“You always open the door for me John, it’s very gentlemen like of you.”  
“Well, I am a gentlemen. So. And I want to give you the very best, My Angel. And that means opening doors.” 

Imagine everything you loved, gone. 

“Jim?”  
“Yes, John?”  
“You know I love you more than anything right?”  
“I know.  
“Good. I love you.” 

The emptiness you would feel. 

“We bought a house, Jim!”  
“I know. And it’s a very lovely house, Bear.”  
“We’ll live here forever. I will live here with the love of my life.”  
“John, you’re making be blush.”  
“Good.” 

The sadness you would feel. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful and gorgeous you are Jim”  
“John!”  
“What? You are. And I will always say it.”  
“I am a criminal and a psychopath,”  
“I don’t care. I see past that, Jim. I see the human in you. I love every inch of you, inside and out. And I wouldn’t change anything about you for the world. 

How much heartbreak you would go through. 

“John, you didn’t have to do any of this,”  
“Yes I do. I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you. Meaning you get the best night ever.”  
“We are in a horse and carriage.”  
“You are my Princess. And this is bringing us to the most romantic restaurant in London.”  
“You’re unbelievable,”  
“I love you, My Angel.”  
“I know you do, Bear.” 

When you thought it was so real, but it crumbles below your feet and leaves forever. 

 

Jim awoke after being in a car crash two weeks prior. Jim opened his eyes and his whole world came crashing down around him. He woke up. He didn’t even know he was asleep. He was with John. He was happy and in love. He had a house and two kittens. But he woke up.  
//All I knew this morning when I woke. Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.//  
No one was in the room with him when he woke up. God, he wished John was there. Did he dream that whole thing? It couldn’t of /all/ been fake. He thought to call Sebastian, dating him and all, but he decided to call John. The only person he wanted to see and be with. “…John?” he said, his voice soft and faint from not talking for two weeks.  
“Yes? What do you want?” John said back harshly. Jim swallowed hard.  
“I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee…” He said hesitantly. Coffee was where their relationship sprung and he wanted that to happen again.  
“Go to coffee? Why so you can poison me? Ha. Fuck no. Go die in a trench, Jim.” He said before he hung up. Jim’s mouth gapped open and quivered, his heart stopped and tears started to roll down his face. Jim broke. He knew that might have not gone the way he wanted, but he didn’t expect John to tell him to die. He let himself out of the hospital.  
James wrote down everything. He wrote down every movement, every word, everything they did, every touch. He had to. It was the only way he could remember it. He could heear John’s voice in his head. The other John. He could hear him telling him he loved him, and how beautiful he was. He could still feel John’s lips on his own. But all of this only brought more pain upon Jim, knowing how the real John feels the complete opposite.  
//And your eyes look like coming home.//  
Days past and all Jim was doing was taking case after case. By himself. He didn’t have back up, or snipers, or anyone. He took on the most dangerous cases not caring if he ended up dying or not. Because what does it matter, if the love of your life tells you to die, what does anything matter? He always carried the paper with his dream written on it. It was sort of like a memento from the dream world. It was how he could smile again.  
A few days after Sherlock needed Jim’s help with something. He was hesitant at first, but Sherlock was his friend now, and he wanted to help. He drove to 221b, the paper still in his pants pocket. He knocked on the door and Sherlock let him in. When he walked in he saw John sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. James tried to keep his distance, but it was hard when all he could think about was him.  
Moriarty soon finished helping the detective and Sherlock and John walked him out. Jim said goodbye to them, and he waited for John to open his door for him, but John, without saying bye, quickly turned and left. Sherlock followed behind. Jim was shaking as he opened his own door and he stepped in. He took the paper out from in his pocket and he gripped it in his hand as he drove. He start to break again. Crying and shaking. He couldn’t keep on the road and at this point he didn’t care. Tears covered his view of the road and he drove into three cars, all going different directions. No one was hurt except for James.  
Jim was put back into another coma, this one lasting much longer than the last. When the paramedics came in and got in, they let him keep holding onto the paper. It was still there when he was in the hospital room. Sebastian, Sherlock and John went to visit him a few days later. Moran noticed the note in his hand and he took it, and start to read. He had to stop, it was unbearable to read. He shoved it to John and he left. 

“Are you nervous, Jim?”  
“No, of course not. Why would I be?  
“Because we are getting married in, like, ten minutes.”  
“Pfft, piece of cake.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

//And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time.//

“I do.”  
“I do.” 

Don’t wake up. 

John opened the paper up and started to read, tears all of a sudden streaming down his face. Sherlock left him so John could be alone. Waves of guilt ran over John. “Jim, I am so sorry,” He said through sobs. He went and sat next to Jim on the bed and he hugged him, even though he knew Jim couldn’t hug back. 

“They’re beautiful, don’t you think Jim?”  
“They are. And they are ours.”  
“Welcome home, girls.”  
“They are babies they don’t understand us, John.”  
“Candace and Gracie are very smart, shh. Jim?”  
“Yes?”  
“We have a family.”  
“We do, how did we get so lucky?” 

Don’t wake up. 

Little did Jim know, John was there with him every day after. Reading to him, holding him, talking, and playing with his hair. With every day that past John started to grow more and more attached to the man. He grew fonder of James with each passing hours. Jim was in that coma for five months, before one day he woke up. God, he didn’t want to wake up. If not waking up meant that he could be with John and their family, he would choose that. Alas, his eyes start to flutter open. He jumped a bit at feeling a warm body next to him, thinking it was Sebastian he looked over.  
“J-John?” He said with complete shock in his tone. James thought that he must be dreaming. He sat up quickly, waking John as well. Jim started crying. Even though he didn’t know it was real or not, the tears still came, and he shook. He covered his mouth with one of his hands.  
“Jim- oh my god” John said when seeing him awake. Without thinking twice John wrapped his arms around Jim and hugged him tightly, crying a bit as well. “I am so sorry, Jim” John said, muffled by his own tears. Jim still sat in complete shock. John released from the hug and started talking about what happened in the past five months. What he read him, what he did and so on and so forth. Jim calmed down and he sat up against the head of the bed, followed by John. They stayed up that whole night, just talking about anything that came up. Stories, their childhood’s, their lives and Jim was so happy to have his Bear next to him again. “I missed you so much. I waited five months to see those eyes of yours and hear your voice again, My Angel.” At the name, Jim broke again. He start to cry again. “It’s okay. It will be okay,” John said softly. And Jim believed him. He closed his eyes because everything /is/ going to be okay, just as long as he’s got his bear. Jim calmed down and released from the hug. He placed a hand on the side of John’s face, his thumb moving on his cheek.  
“It-it’s really you.” Jim breathed out is disbelief still. John looked at him softly, he knew there was only one way to make Jim believe it was really him. He grabbed Jim’s hand that was one his face and he placed it over his heart and at the same time he leaned in and kissed him. Showing that it was really him, showing and letting Jim feel his heart beat. Jim kissed back, and soon released from the kiss and looked at John.  
“I love you so much, My Angel. And I am sorry for hurting you. I will promise I will never hurt you again,” John said, meaning every word of it. Jim pulled him into another hug.  
“I love you so much John Watson,” He said while hugging the man.  
“I have waited so long to hear those words from you,” John said as he pulled away from the hug. “Do you want to get out of here?” John asked and Jim nodded in response.  
“Coffee?” He asked, just like he did five months ago. Like he did, and got rejected. Jim was worried for the answer.  
“Coffee sounds great. I know a good place not far from here,” Jim smiled and nodded. The two men left the hospital together, hand in hand into the coffee shop. 

Jim forgot about the dreams and the other John. He liked /this/. It was like he got to fall in love with John all over again, and that is the best thing he could ever ask for. 

//And all my walls stood tall painted blue. And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you.//

**Author's Note:**

> Also, lines with // are lyrics from Everything Has Changed By Taylor swift. I do not own those phrases, all credit goes to Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.


End file.
